Not So Happy Anymore
by Treehugger1427
Summary: Ginny is headed off to Hogwarts alone. With Dumbledore and Harry gone, the Voldermort is quickly gaining power. With no boyfriends or big brother to take care of her, she has to decide if she can live her life and fight back or crawl under a rock and hide
1. Pictures of You

**A/N: This is the beta'd version. I would like to thank my friend Cottonpaw for betaing it. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

I always knew that I would eventually end up going to Hogwarts by myself. I just didn't think it would be so soon. Ever since my first year I had been trailing after at least one of my brothers when we were going to board. They did annoy the hell out of me, but it was nice to have someone carry my trunk.

I hoisted my satchel onto my shoulder before I said one last goodbye to Mum. I dragged my trunk behind me as I approached the gleaming scarlet train. The late morning sun reflected off the train, sending beams of bright light across the station.

I let out a grunt as I attempted to pull my trunk onto the train with me. I tugged furiously at the large case that held all of my belongings with no result. Curses flew out of my mouth as I kicked at the stupid wooden box. I plopped my arse down next to it. I groaned as the train blew its final whistle and stared at my worn-out, hand-me-down, dark blue trunk hanging half way out of the train.

"Umm, would you like some help?" I looked up to find a tall seventh year boy staring at me. His eyes were the color of the sky on a clear summer day. The sleeve of his cloak fell down to reveal his toned, tan arm as he ran his hand through his chocolaty brown hair.

"Er-yeah, that would be great," I answered as I pulled myself off the train floor. I smoothed my clothes down and tugged at my hair as he effortlessly pulled my trunk onto the train. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'm always glad to help a damsel in distress," He flashed a brilliantly bright smile at me. I smiled weakly at him.

"So what are you doing out of a compartment?"

"One of my friends' cat got loose. I was the sucker who volunteered to help her find it," he answered.

"Good luck with that. If I find a cat I'll send it your way," I stated as I reached to take my trunk from him. I started to drag it towards the other end of the train as the train lurched forward. I swayed, stumbled, and started to fall. The seventh year boy's arms snaked behind me as he stopped my rapid fall.

"Watch yourself," He suggested before he brought me back to my feet.

"Thanks again-" I paused. "I never got your name."

"Oh, it's Theodore Williams."

"Nice to meet you Theodore. Thanks for helping me by the way," I thanked Theodore before turning to leave.

"Wait! I never got your name either," Theodore stopped me. I stopped walking and turned around.

"It's Ginny. Ginny Weasley," I informed him. He smiled and watched me walk away.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After a long search for a compartment that wasn't full, I found an empty one at the end of the train. I flung myself onto the seat, swung my feet up, and leaned against the window. With one hand I blindly rummaged through my satchel searching for the hard rectangle that was my book.

I tugged my book out and opened to my marked page. I shifted my position on my seat and a small piece of paper fell out of the book. The paper floated playfully through the air before hitting the compartment floor. I stretched over to reach it. My fingers grazed the smooth paper as I grabbed it.

I flipped the paper over. My breath hitched as I stared at the picture on it. Harry and I were laughing madly in the picture in my hand. I felt a tear escape my eye and slip its way down my freckled cheek as I remembered that happy day...

_The fire was ablaze and roaring in the Gryffindor Common Room. I sank into the plush sofa, mulling over the crappy day I had. I woke up with cramps, a back ache, and bloated. I ending up getting a D on my History of Magic exam and I was ending my day cranky and tired. I just wanted to sulk a bit and then go to bed._

_I watched Ron and Hermione scream at each other for only Merlin knows why, and Harry pathetically attempt to get them to stop. Ron and Hermione's faces both were getting as red as the sofa I was sitting on. It seemed like they were not only locked in a screaming contest, but a contest to see who could make their face explode first. With a sigh__,__ Harry gave up and looked away from the fighting couple. His eyes locked onto mine and he smiled playfully._

_I eyeballed him curiously as he approached me._

_"What's wrong?" my all too caring boyfriend questioned immediately. I stubbornly looked away and grunted in response. "It can't be that bad." I grunted at him again. _

_I felt the sofa suddenly sink a bit. I glanced over my shoulder to find Harry smirking at me with a mischievous glint in his emerald eyes. I nervously scooted further away from him. Unfortunately, I couldn't get far enough away. His hands darted to my sides and started to tickle me. _

_"Ahhh!" I screamed at the sudden tickle attack, before laughing uncontrollably. I squirmed and kicked furiously underneath Harry. He laughed madly at my struggles. I rolled, not realizing I was on the sofa, trying to get away from him. I collapsed onto the scarlet rug, tugging Harry down with me. Our laughter froze and hung in mid-air as we stared at each other from our landing spots on the ground. Hermione and Ron's fighting ceased and they eyed us with looks that questioned our sanity as we burst into another laughing fit. We barely even registered the click of Collin Creevy's camera. _

Collin ended up giving me the picture after he charmed it to move. He thought I would like it, and I did.

I couldn't help but think that if I said something, anything, to Harry when he was about to climb out my window, he would still be here. If only I thought of the right words to say, I could have held onto his love. If only I was a better girlfriend to him, I wouldn't be feeling this broken. I couldn't help but think these thoughts. I couldn't help but think that I did something wrong. That it was my fault.

I quickly swiped the tear from my cheek and shoved the picture back into the book. I was putting the book back into my satchel when there was a knock at the compartment door.

"Come in!" I called. The door slid open, exposing Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom standing in the door way.

"I hope you don't mind but everything else is full," Neville mumbled.

"It's fine, come in," I waved the odd duo in.

Neville smiled and came in with Luna in tow. She sat down across from me, opened a Quibbler, and began to read. Neville hesitated in the middle of the compartment before settling down next to the blond Ravenclaw with a slight blush creeping up his face. Luna turned in her seat, kicked her shoes off, swung her legs up onto the seat, and settled her stripped, stockinged feet onto Neville's lap. I giggled to myself as Neville's blush deepened.

"Where's Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" Luna asked, glancing up from her issue of the Quibbler.

"They're not coming back this year," I responded bluntly. Luna tilted her in confusion.

"Why?" Neville wondered.

"I have no bloody clue."

We settled into a comfortable silence. I was watching the scenery slide past us in blurry stripes of green, orange, yellow, red, and brown when the silence broke after several minutes.

"I wonder what's going to happen at Hogwarts with Dumbledore gone," Neville wondered.

"McGonagall is probably going to be the head mistress," I remarked.

"There is an article in the latest Quibbler about what's going to happen to Hogwarts. It says that You-Know-Who is going to take over and become the new headmaster," Luna informed us before going back to her Quibbler.

"That could never happen," I roll my eyes nervously at the idea.

"I hope it won't," Neville shuddered as the train came to a halt.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Luna, Neville, and I strode into the Great Hall, laughing about a story Neville was telling about a plant he grew over the summer. Apparently the plant quacked every time it needed water or food and it would only eat chocolate frogs. He nearly spent the entire summer feeding it so it wouldn't quack constantly. One day it mistaken his toad, Trevor, for a chocolate frog and tried to eat him.

Luna skipped over to the Ravenclaw table while Neville and I sat down at the Gryffindor table. I sat among my friends while they chatted happily.

The sound of the grand oak doors to the Great Hall called the room's attention to the herd of first years flooding in. I watched with little interest as the scared first years got sorted. My eyes drifted over to the head table. It was then that I realized Professor Snape was sitting in the headmaster's chair.

"Huh?" I mumbled quietly to myself. I glanced over to a callous looking man and woman both dressed in black robes. "Who-"

"Students, I am sure all of you had heard of Dumbledore's unfortunate death," Snape stood and spoke in disgust at the student body after the sorting. "I am to take over as the new headmaster." Snape gestured towards the scurrilous looking man. "This is Professor Ferreus, your new Muggle Studies teacher." Professor Ferreus sneered. Snape then gestured to the woman, "This is Professor Puter, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. On one last note, we will be having a few special guests in a couple days, and classes start tomorrow. Let the feast begin."

Our feast magically appeared on our plates and tables like it does every year. After a couple glances at our new headmaster everyone dug into the feast. As I ate I couldn't deny the underlying feeling that something was wrong, very wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Review **


	2. Haunted

******A/N: This is the beta'd version. I would like to thank my friend Cottonpaw for betaing it. :)**

**Disclaimer: Like always not mine**

* * *

I laid in my bed unable to find sleep. The air was cold, giving me the chills. Grasping my hand around my blanket, I pulled it up to my chin in attempts to find warmth. My dorm mates were snoring away with their curtains drawn. Classes were tomorrow and I was going to be bloody tired.

The full moon shone through the window pane next to my bed. The moon beams crept through the crack in the curtains around my bed. The stripe of faint light shone across the lump in the covers where my knees were.

A floor board squeaked across the room. My head turned to the direction of the noise. With my curtains drawn I couldn't see anything. I just listened for the faint steps, wondering whose boyfriend had snuck in to visit. After a few minutes of hearing nothing, I gave up and closed my eyes.

I sighed and started to count Pygmy puffs to help me sleep. When I got to about fifty, I felt my bed sink down to my right. Alarmed, my eyes flew open and I blindly reached for my wand. I opened my eyes to see Harry sitting cross legged on my bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted at him with my voice just above a whisper. He flashed a smile at me before casting a silencing charm around my bed. Harry sat on my bed in an old gray T-shirt and a pair of blue boxers. I blushed slightly at him in his underwear.

"Couldn't sleep," he stated bluntly. I raised an eyebrow at him before telling him to get under the covers because it's chilly. He climbed in and pulled me closer to his body. I rested my head on his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heart. Harry wrapped one strong arm around my waist. He ran the other through my hair and started to play with it.

I felt myself getting pulled away but not really moving. The scene around me faded out as I found myself waking up from a dream. I forced my eyes open to find no Harry. The only person in my bed was me. I slammed my eyes shut, trying to get back into the dream, only after a few minutes I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I rolled over in my supple, snug bed. I attempted to rub the tired out of my eyes as I pulled the covers closer around me. I was in a little envelope of warmth and comfort that I didn't want to leave. Blinking my eyes open, I stared blankly at the drawn curtains around my envelope of warmth.

My head was still foggy from sleep. The lingering presence of Harry still was with me from my dream as I woke. I felt a tug at my heart as I thought of Harry. I just wanted him to be here. He didn't have to be mine. If he was happier without me then so be it. I just wanted to know he was safe and happy.

"Ginny! You missed breakfast! Classes start in ten minutes!" Julia, one of my dorm mates shouted at me.

"What!" I screeched and I leapt out of bed. I dashed to my trunk and pulled out my uniform. I striped of my pajamas and through on my skirt and white button down. I hopped towards the door while putting on my socks. I slung my tie around my neck, grabbed my bag, wand, and shoes, and ran out the door after Julia.

I slipped my shoes on before sprinting down four floors to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. I charmed my hair to fall neatly and loosely tied my tie around my neck before entering.

I slipped into a desk in the back of the room right before Professor Puter entered. I breathed a sigh of relief that I was not late.

"I am Professor Puter. There will be no talking in this room in less I speak to you first," Professor spoke sternly. "I will not tolerate anyone being late." The professor glared at me in the back of the room. I sunk slightly in my chair. "You're homework will be handed in on time. Last but not least there will be no contradiction of what I say. I tell you to do something, you do it without question." She paused at looked at us before continuing. The class stared back at the professor with frightened faces. "If you break any of these rules there will punishment." As she spoke the last word, a smirk grew on her face.

I sat ridged in my desk, somewhat scared to move. The tension in the class seemed to hang in midair. Professor Puter smirked again before starting to lecture on the Dark Arts. Surprised that the professor was talking enthusiastically about the Dark Arts instead of how to defend against it, I stared at the professor awkwardly before shrugging it off. I reached down to get parchment and a quill out of my bag on the floor. After scribbling my name on the top of the parchment, I started to take notes.

About halfway through taking notes, my hand started to cramp. I dropped my quill and flexed my hand, trying to loosen the painfully tense muscles. I was in the process of a neck roll when a boy in the once empty desk next to me caught my eye.

I did a double take as I took in the mop of messy black hair and the emerald eyes behind a pair of round glasses. My jaw just about hit the floor. I blinked stupidly at Harry while he turned and smiled at me. My heart wrenched at the sight of him again. All I wanted to do was to tackle him to the ground a snog the life out of him. Yet, at the same time, I wanted to bawl my eyes out.

I snapped my eyes shut and violently shook my head. Peering though one eye I looked to see if he was still there. I sighed with relief when I saw that he was gone. I couldn't take seeing him again, not yet. My heart still ached from his sudden departure this summer.

"Ginny!" Julia whispered violently as she stabbed my hand with her quill.

"Ow, what was that for?" I whispered back. Julia's midnight blue eyes widened as she gestured slightly with her head. I turned to look at what she was gesturing to. Professor Puter was storming over angrily towards me. She halted in front of me.

"Miss Weasley! Answer my question!" She screeched as her open fist collided with the side of my face. A sharp stinging sensation found itself a home on my cheek. I cupped my warm cheek in shock. "I asked you twice already! Don't make me ask you again!"

"I'm sorry Professor. I wasn't paying attention," I responded, terrified. I had never heard of a Professor striking a student before at Hogwarts. Professor Puter's jaw tightened.

"Let this be a lesson for the rest of the class. Miss Weasley, you have detention with me tomorrow night until I say you can leave," she called out so the entire class could hear. The professor then walked across the room, stopping next Collin Creevy. "Mr. Creevy, what is the answer?"

"The three forbidden curses are the killing curse, the imperious curse, and the cruciatus curse," Collin cowered slightly.

"Good, we will be getting to know these and the other curses mentioned today very well this year," Professor Puter spoke as she strode with her cloak billowing out behind her to the front of the room. Her cloak swished in a wave of black while she turned to face the class. "You're dismissed."

Without hesitation, I got up and grabbed my things, eager to leave. The class swarmed out of the room and spilled into the hall.

"Julia! Wait!" I shouted at my dorm mate. She froze and turned around. "Was there anyone in the desk next to us?" I inquired once I caught up.

"That desk was empty Ginny," she answered.

"Are you sure? It was empty for the entire class?"

"Yes, for the entire class the desk was empty," Julia spoke with her blue eyes filled with concern. She tucked a lock of chestnut brown hair behind her ear. I felt my face pale. It was then that I realized I was just seeing things. "Are you alright? Do you need to see Madame Pomfrey?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm just going to go for a walk," I mumbled and turned away from my concerned friend. I walked to transfiguration lost in my thoughts.

_I can't seem to return the feelings that you have for me. I can't see you anymore. _Those words haunted me. They tugged at every fiber of my being. They shouted themselves at me every time I tried to relax. Tears built up in my eyes as the feeling of loneliness I felt over the summer while in a house full of people crashed its way back on me.

I was cold without his arms to wrap around me. My hands full of books felt empty without his hand entwined in mine. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't push past the feeling of wanting him here. He haunted my dreams after he left. I escaped from the memories during the day and feared the night all summer. Now, his memories were haunting the daylight too.

'I probably didn't get enough sleep,' I thought to myself. I ran my hand through my long red hair. 'That must be the reason I saw Harry. It has to be. He isn't at Hogwarts.' I continued my musings until I smacked right into something solid but rather soft.

"Wotcher," someone spoke before grabbing my shoulders to steady my swaying body. I looked up to find the seventh year who help me on the train holding onto my shoulders.

"Sorry about that," I apologized. He smiled brilliantly at me.

"No problem. It's Ginny right?"

"Yeah, and you're..."I paused racking my brain for his name. Coming up blank I said the first name to come to mind,"...Octavius?" He looked at me oddly before bursting out laughing.

"Not even close. I'm Theodore," he replied trying to control his laughter.

"It's not that funny. I'm bad with names."

"No, it sorta is. How in Merlin's name did you get Octavius from Theodore?" He questioned as we began walking.

"It was just the first name that came to mind," I whined. "Let's stop talking about my lack of talent with remembering names," I suggested. He nodded his head as we strolled through the crowed hall. "What class are you coming from?" I asked after a minute of silence.

"Muggle Studies, or more like why Muggles-Are-Horrible-And-Should-Die with how the new professor teaches."

"There's something weird about these new professors. I had Defense Against the Dark Arts and all the professor did was talk about the dark arts. No defense what so ever," I told Theodore. His thick eye brows rose as I told him what happened today in class, minus the Harry part; I didn't want him to think that I was crazy or something.

"Wow, she hit you?" Theodore spoke in shock."I'll hang her by her toes from the ceiling for hitting you," he joked. We slowly approached the door to the Transfiguration room. I paused and peered into the almost full room. "Your next class?" I nodded in response. "Good luck then. Maybe I'll see you at dinner." He winked before leaving.

I let out a long sigh before entering the room.

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy? Review**


	3. Stars and Boulevards

**A/N: Hello all! Enjoy this new chapter. Trust me the funny stuff is comming soon. Just wait.**

**Dislaimer: Not mine. **

* * *

_After everyone had gotten over the shock of Dumbledore's murder, the reality had sunk in. The Death Eaters attacked the Burrow, our home, our shelter. They had just started the war and we would have to live, no fight, our way through it._

_Mere minutes later, the Ministry appeared. Mum turned to me with concern, shock, and sorrow plastered across her face. _

_"Come on, we're going inside," she ordered as she gathered the rest of her children. Fred, George, and I filed inside without any argument. Mum mumbled to herself as she bustled around the kitchen to busy herself. I seated myself on the stairs, rested my head in my hand, and watched my mother start to cook. After a few minutes__,__ she paused with a pan and a spatula in her hand. "Where's Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" Mother questioned with her brows furrowed._

_"Harry left. He broke up with me and left last night," The words spilled uncontrollably from my mouth like vomit. "He wrote me a note, but I woke up when he was leaving it. He said he was sorry, handed me the note, and left on his broom. I figured that Ron and Hermione followed him when I found out they were gone this morning." My voice cracked on my last word. The flood gates opened, tears fell freely down my freckled face._

_"ARTHUR!" Mum screech before she dropped the pan and spatula with a loud clunk. Mum bustled over to my spot on the stairs, sat down, and enveloped me in a hug. I rested my head on her chest as she ran her hand across my back soothingly. "Shh...It's going to be okay," she hushed as I bawled. _

_"What?! What's the matter?!" Dad asked__,__ panicked with his wand drawn. _

_"Harry left last night, Ronald and Hermione followed him," Mum informed Dad. Instantly, he glanced over to the clock perched on the shelf. _

_"Merlin help us," Dad pled just above a whisper. I pulled myself away from the comfort of my mother and looked at my father. His face was as pale as a ghost. I dashed over to the clock to see what was wrong. _

_My eyes widened at the position of all nine of the hands on the clock. We were all pointing to mortal peril. _

"Ginny!" Julia snapped at me. I shook myself out of the memory. Of my knowledge, all of the hands on that clock still pointed to mortal peril.

"Huh?" I mumbled.

"You've really been out of it."

"Yeah, I can't study anymore. I better get to dinner soon. I have that detention that Puter gave me yesterday tonight."

"Alright, I'll clean up and see you down there." Julia pulled herself out of the squishy chair in the common room and began to gather all of our notes.

Without a look back I exited to Gryffindor Tower mindlessly. My feet carried me without me realizing where I was going.

I was rounding a corner when I caught a mess of black hair. I halted my journey to food and stared at the person. His emerald eyes twinkled as he waved me to follow. Curiously, I followed him.

"Harry…" I whispered softly as I caught up and he grabbed my hand. We slowed as we reached the tapestry in front of the hidden passageway we used to snog in last year. Harry dropped my hand and ducked behind the tapestry.

I paused briefly before following him. I entered the passage to find it completely empty. My heart sank as I realized that I was never really following him.

I lowered myself to the floor. I propped up my knees and rested my head on top. I let out a long, sad, sigh. I had to get over Harry. I needed to move on but it was going to be impossible if I kept seeing him everywhere. I've seen him in the Great Hall, common room, class rooms, and even in the girls' loo. If he had to leave me, I wished that he would have taken my memories with him.

"Ginny?" I lifted my head to find the source that called my name. I found Neville kneeling down next to me. He reached out hesitantly and touched my shoulder. "Are you alright?" he inquired with his voice full of concern.

"No, I'm half left," I responded jokingly. Neville cracked a smile after a moment of thinking.

"Seriously Ginny, are you okay?"

"Yeah Neville, I'm fine," I reassured him. Neville stood up and held out his hand. I grabbed it and he yanked me up.

"Good. Let's get to dinner before it's all gone." We walked side by side in silence, through the empty halls of Hogwarts. Our footsteps echoed off the stone walls, bouncing back to us. Just before we reached the Great Hall I looked up to Neville.

"When did you get so tall?" I questioned looking at his face with my head tilted all the way up. Neville burst into laughter.

"What kind of question is that?"

"A perfectly good question," I replied slightly irritated." I don't remember you being this tall last year."

"I don't know," He laughed. I shoved him playfully before we entered the Great Hall.

........................................

My footsteps echoed though the empty hall. I walked silently by myself to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. I took a deep breath as I approached the classroom door. Just as I raised my fist to knock the door swung open.

"Just on time Miss Weasley," Puter sneered before leading me into the dark room.

The room was empty of the desks that normally sat in neat rows across the room. The scratched wood floor stretched out like a vast sea. Across the sea stood three Slytherins. One was a slender, blonde boy, with piercing gray eyes. I glared at Draco. On either side of him was his two brainless lackeys, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"What are they doing here?" I wondered.

"Ah, these are some students of mine that would like to get some extra practice for my class," Puter answered. She took a seat on top of her desk and crossed her legs, one right over the other. "and you will be helping them for your detention."

"What, so we're going to duel?"

"Not exactly. Hand me you wand Weasley," Puter answered. A rush of horror and confusion waved over me. She wanted me defenseless. "Now Weasley!"

I groped around my robes, fumbling for my wand. With my hand shaking slightly I placed my wand in her outstretched hand. Professor Puter pocketed my wand and started to inform me about dark curses that they covered in her class. They cut, burned, whipped, and plain old tortured the target.

My heart thumped rapidly in my chest as I realized what they my detention entitled. My breath caught in my chest. I slowly moved backwards.

"You will be released when I see fit," The Professor declared. The candles flickered making the shadows dance against the walls. They tauntingly grew and stretched out. The edges of the shadows reached out seeming to have no end.

After a nod from the professor, the Slytherins started to approach me. With every step they took I took one back. I needed to escape. There was no way I was going to be able to leave this unbroken. I could dash for the door, or break through the window behind me. If worse came to worst, I'd have to fight back and stay alive without magic.

Only a couple meters stood between us. My legs seemed to move on their own. I sprinted towards the solid wood door to the left of me.

"Get her!" Puter screeched as she leapt off her desk. My body was shaking with adrenaline flowing rapidly through my veins.

"Crucio!" someone shouted. My knees buckled. I crashed to the floor in a loud thunk. Extreme pain bolted through every inch of me. I screeched like a banshee until they lifted the curse.

"You shouldn't have done that," Puter scolded. I turned my head and glared daggers at the woman. I was panting for breath. I climbed back up from the floor. I gulped, lifted my head as high as I could, and summed up all the Gryffindor courage that I could.

Each of my fellow students raised their wands. Defenseless, I faced three wands that could take my life and spat at their owners' feet. My blood traitor saliva landed on the tip of Draco's shiny black shoe. Suddenly, I got hit by a curse that felt like I was getting rammed by an angry hippogriff. The air flew out of my lungs as I tumbled to the ground.

As I was down they kept on coming, one after another. All I could do was hold back tears of pain. It felt like an eternity as they freely tortured me. My head felt light; I could barely hold my eyes open.

"That's enough," The professor finally declared. The trio of Slytherins exited the room. I was left with Puter alone. She tossed my wand on the ground. It rolled over to me. I loosely gripped the wand in my sore hand. I stumbled getting up. I was dizzy and light headed. My feet fell over each other and I crashed into Puter. She fell to the floor. Her robe twisted and she struggled to get out from under me. My eyes darted to the tattoo on her arm. A black skull and serpent poked out from under her left sleeve. My eyes grew wide in awe.

"Sorry Professor," I mumbled as I got up a quick as I could. She shoved her sleeve down and sneered at me. Professor Puter glared at me before getting back up and taking 600 points from Gryffindor. I left the Death Eater alone and left

I stopped breathing outside of the classroom door as I realized what was happening. I needed to find McGonagall.

I ran through the vast halls as fast as my bleeding and broken body could, until I found the portrait of some famous wizard I couldn't remember.

"Can I please talk to Professor McGonagall?" I asked the portrait.

"No, she is not taking any visitors," the portrait responded.

"What? I need to talk to her."

"I don't care. I am not opening." I glared at the stubborn portrait. I took my fist and started knocking on the portrait. "Stop that! It hurts!" The portrait shouted at me. Less than a minute later the portrait swung open and McGonagall stood before me.

"What is so important Miss Weasley?" McGonagall demanded. She did a double take when she looked at me. Her lips pursed into a tight line.

"Why are Death Eaters in Hogwarts?" I inquired the professor. Her eyes widened at me.

"How do you know that?"

"I saw Professor Puter's mark," I spoke softly. McGonagall's lips pursed again.

"These are circumstances I cannot control," McGonagall spoke after a moment of silence. Her voice was just a faint whisper. "You-Know-Who is on his way to taking over the ministry and Hogwarts was just his first stop. I cannot stress how much you and the other students need to behave and to be safe. I want the school to stay open for as long as possible. It won't be long before students slowly end up going home."

"I need to ask you one more thing Professor," I paused and waited for her to nod before continuing. "Are Voldemort and more Death Eaters the 'special guests' ?"

"Yes Miss Weasley, I don't know when or for how long but yes."

I felt a rush of overwhelming terror flood over me as she spoke those words.

* * *

**A/N: Review please. Like I said before, the funny is comming soon. Just wait. **


	4. Cut

**A/N: I know that its been a while and I'm sorry. Here's a new chapter thats longer than the others to make up for it. I would say that this is a turning point in the story. The next chapter is going to take a while for it get up. I lost my notes and I have to find them. So I'm warning you that its going to be a couple weeks**

**Disclaimer: As always not mine. **

* * *

I woke up sore in my dorm. I felt like I was trampled by a giant. I groaned as I rolled over in my bed. My eyes stung with tears that I bit my tongue to hold back.

"Ginny? Ginny? Are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice call out. I recoiled in pain as I struggled to sit up in bed."You missed breakfast and you're going to miss lunch if you don't get up now." Julia pulled back the curtains around my bed to reveal the room filled with afternoon light. Her eyes doubled in size as she looked me over. "What the hell happened to you ?"

"I-"I racked my brain for an excuse. I knew that I must have looked like I was attacked by a PMSing hippogriff. "fell down a-flight of stairs on my way back from detention."

Julia looked at me questioningly. She raised an eyebrow at me before answering."You really need to go see Madame Pomfry."

"No I'm fine," I responded evading her eyes. Almost every part of me was throbbing with pain.

"Are you sure? You look awful."

"Thanks for the complement," I answered with my voice dripping with sarcasm. Julia laughed softly with her eyes filled with concern. I sighed, "I'm sure. I'm just going to take a shower." I smiled at my concerned friend and headed to the bathroom.

I entered the bathroom to find it completely empty. I relished in the feeling of the cold tile against my aching feet. Knowing that I wasn't ready to see what I looked like just yet, I padded straight over to the line of showers against the wall.

I entered the very last one and pushed the curtain aside. I removed the battered clothing that I fell asleep in last night and got in the shower.

"Ugh," I groaned and gritted my teeth as the warm water grazed across the various bruises and cuts across my body. I reached over and turned the water down as cold as it could go. My teeth began to chatter as the water numbed me. I gently washed myself clean.

After turning the water off, I grabbed two scratchy towels. I wrapped one around my flaming hair and the other around my body. I stealthily walked around the bathroom to make sure it was empty of all people. I locked the door and headed over to the mirror.

My towel landed in a puddle around my feet as I let it go. I examined the damage done from my detention. Nothing was broken, I knew that for sure. I sighed at the painting of bruises and cuts scattered across my skin. It was like the work of some sick artist. I leaned in closer to the mirror. There was a huge bruise on my left cheek next to my jaw line. Running right though it was a vicious looking scrape that started under my eye. I knew that was going to be annoying to explain. I picked up my towel and left for my dorm.

Thankfully Julia left and I was alone. I carefully tugged on a pair of jeans and a navy colored jumper. My clothing covered most of the damage. The most visible thing was the damage done to my face. My stomach suddenly roared like an iterated Hungarian horntail. I pulled on my trainers and left hoping that I didn't miss lunch.

I got to the Great Hall and slipped through the doors, hoping to go unnoticed. I slid into an empty spot next to Neville at the Gryffindor table. He turned his head to see who sat next to him. His eyes widened as he took my appearance in.

"What happ-"Neville began to exclaim before I interrupted him.

"Nothing. I'm fine,"I snapped at the boy. He looked at me oddly. Just as he was about to open his mouth again Snape stood at his place at the Head Table.

"SCILENCE !" The headmaster shout above the chattering student. Within a few seconds the hall was muted. I shifted in my seat to face Snape. His greasy hair shone under the sunlight coming through the window. "Hogwarts is having the great honor of hosting some very special guests. You will listen to these guests and do what they say without question. Treat them with the honor they deserve. If you do not, you face severe punishment. Punishment you can not even imagine," He sneered at the students. "With this said, I welcome our guests," Snape extended his arm to the doors. The doors flung open with a load bang,"The Dark Lord and his followers !"

Gasps and whispers quickly scattered across the Great Hall. The blood rushed out of my face as terror rushed in. Voldermort and a small band of death eaters entered the hall. Their cloaks bellowed out behind them. Chills ran down my spine as Voldermort passed me. Voldermort's red eyes glared at every house but Slytherin. Everyone fell silent as they got further in. Food magically appeared on the tables as usual. I stared blankly at my plate and picked at my food during the quietest lunch in Hogwarts history.

At the end of lunch, Neville at I walked out together. There was no way that I was going to be able to keep what happened to me a secret now. People needed to know. We needed to protect ourselves.

"Neville," I took a deep breath before continuing," I think I need to explain to you what happened to me." I looked around to see if anyone was watching and pulled Neville into an empty classroom.

"What's going on Ginny?" Neville questioned me as at lit my wand for some light.

"I need you to listen to me. Last night I had detention with Puter. For my detention she had some Slytherin use me as a practice target. She took my wand away and they shot dark curses at me."

"That's what happened to you !?"

"Yes. Both of our new teachers are death eaters too."

"Wow, I would've never thought that this would happen."

The door handle clicked. Neville and I turned our heads to face the door. Luna popped her head in.

"Oh," Luna stepped into the room,"I hope I'm not interrupting. Have either of you seen a Sinckleknarf ?"

"A what?" I questioned.

"A Sinckleknarf. I thought I saw one run this way."

"Sorry Luna, we haven't seen one," Neville answered sweetly. A look of disappointment crossed Luna's face. I suggested that we head outside to enjoy the warm late autumn day. The three of us left the empty classroom and headed outside.

I squinted in the bright sun as we left the shade of Hogwarts. Students were scattered about the grounds nervously whispering about today's events. Luna, Neville, and I took a spot at the edge of the Black Lake. Neville and Luna began to talk about the war. I laid back on the lush grass and closed my eyes. The sun warmed my skin as I started to daydream....

_Music blasted around the room. I stood facing a giant sea of people dancing to the current of the music. I smoothed down the jade green satin of my dress robe. My eyes nervously scanned the crowds for my date to the yule ball. My stomach felt queasy at the thought of my date standing me up. _

_"Looking for someone ?" a hand landed gently on my shoulder. I turned to face my date, hand sunk to mine. He pulled me to the dance floor. A slow melody began. I smiled at Theodore and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms snaked around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder as we danced. _

_The song was slowing to an end when I looked up. Before my eyes I watched Theodore's light hair turn dark and his eyes change color. I was soon facing the love of my life, Harry James Potter. I grinned ear to ear....._

"Hey weasel," a voice ripped me out of my fantasy. I clenched my jaw as I suddenly felt the pain of being left again. I mentally cursed Harry for haunted me day and night. From day to day I felt numb with the sadness he caused me. Even though I was sitting next to friends, I felt alone and cold without the warmth of his arms around me. I was so tried of feeling that way. I sighed and opened my eyes to find Malfoy casting a shadow over me.

"What do you want ?"I spat at him.

"Better watch what you do. Blood traitors die right after the mudbloods."

"I'd rather be a blood traitor..."I rolled my eyes at him."...than an inbred killer. Aren't your death eater parents cousins ?" Malfoy glared daggers at me. I sat up from my position on the ground. Luna and Neville stopped their conversation and watched.

"At least I don't have twelve siblings that my parents can't afford to feed," Malfoy sneered. I stood up and glared at him. My hand was clutched tightly around my wand. Even thou I was a full foot shorter than him, his snide confidence wavered. "Oh and at least I'm not obsessed with some pansy that goes into hiding when its time to fight."

"You know nothing you filthy ferret !"I screeched at the Slytherin. By now the entire court yard was staring. I whipped out my wand and held it at his throat. "Too scared to fight back huh?"

"I could take you"

"I would say different."

"Let's duel then. You probably don't know but that's how civilized wizards fight."

"I'd hardly consider you civilized, but alright," I slowly lowered my wand."Tomorrow night."

"Abandoned classroom on the fifth floor."

"Deal."

"Deal."

We sealed the deal with one last glare as teachers were approaching. Malfoy left before the professors even got close to us. They looked at each other oddly for a moment before parting.

The next night I found myself on the fifth floor heading to Draco Malfoy. I brought along Neville just incase Malfoy tries any funny business. There way no way that I could let myself lose. I had to show him that its harder to attack someone when their able to fight back. I wiped my sweaty palms on my trousers. I stood in front of the door to the abandoned classroom and took a deep breath in.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Neville inquired nervously. I knew that I couldn't back out now even if I wanted to.

"Yep." I gritted my teeth and push the door open.

The only light in the room was from the moonlight shining in from the glass paned window. I glanced out the window to find the moon to be full. The sky was clear but lacking any stars. I briefly wondered why in till Malfoy announced his presence. I looked to find him sitting on a desk on the other side of the room with his too lackeys standing by his side.

"Lets get this over with already,"Malfoy declared as he looked me over. I rolled my eyes at him. With a flick of my wand I made the desk go skidding to the side of the room. Malfoy yelped as his flew across the room with the desk he was sitting on. The desk crashed against the stone wall and Malfoy thudded off of it and onto the ground. His face tinged pink. I laughed openly at his embarrassment.

"You think that's funny?"Malfoy sneered and with a shout he shot a spell at me. Unprepared, I was thrown into the air and went spinning backwards into the wall behind me. Malfoy laughed mercilessly as I slid painfully to the ground. I gritted my teeth and clamored back to my feet.

"Expelliarmus !"I shouted at my attacker. Scarlet light jetted out of the tip of my wand but was repelled by a skill full protgeo. I mumbled a curse before diving behind a desk to dodge a spell. Before I could even think the desk shattered. Then I heard Malfoy mutter the beginnings of a dark curse that he used during my detention.

I sprung up from my crouched position and shouted,"Protgeo horribilis !" The curse rebounded off my shield and Malfoy's face fell in shock. I used this split second of time to cast a bat-bogey hex on him. He screeched as bogeys flew out of his nose and began to attack him. His arms shielded his face as he ran around in circles. Malfoy's two lackeys looked at each other blankly.

"Don't just stand there, you idiots!" Malfoy yelled at his companions."Get her!" His lackeys glanced at each other before raising their wands.

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted before they could even think of a spell. Their wands flew from their hands and dashed towards me. Neville pick them up and pocketed them. "Stupefy,"I directed at Malfoy and then his two useless friends. They crashed to the ground in one loud thunk after another.

I looked down at their unmoving forms and got an idea. A wicked grin spread across my face. I laughed madly and turned to Neville.

"Wh-what are you thinking? "Neville stuttered."That look is scaring me." I smirked and started to tell him my plan. "You crazy Ginny,"Neville stated once I finished,"crazy but brilliant."

We turned in unison to face the three stunned boys on the ground. With our wands drawn, we got started.

The next morning everyone got to see our handy-work. The hall was silent as we fearfully made our way to breakfast. No one wanted to be in the same room as those who were destroying the safe sanctuary of our world. But our hunger overwhelmed our fear and we headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

A giant mass of students was gathered outside of the doors to the hall. They stood open mouthed and laughing at what was dangling on the ceiling above them. I joined in the laughter as I watched the Slytherin prince and his lackeys hang form the ceiling by their ankles and stripped of all their clothes except for their boxers.. They squirmed and screamed for someone to get them down. With every movement of their body's and hair would change to a different sparkling color.

"What's all this mayhem about ?!" Headmaster Snape shouted above the laughter. Silence washed over the crowd like a tidal wave on a beach. Snape looked up and scowled. With a flick of his wand the three Slytherins floated to the floor. The crowd parted for Snape as he approached his multicolored students. "Who did this to you ?"

"I can't remember professor. I can't remember anything after dinner yesterday," Malfoy mumbled to his professor. I mentally thanked Neville for coming up with the idea of a memory loss charm.

"Come with me," Snape ordered. They four of them left and the students swarmed into the hall for breakfast, chattering all the way. I sat in my usual spot at the Gryffindor table and filled my plate with food. I smiled at Neville as he sat down next to me with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Wipe that grin off your face. Someone might think you did it," I whispered to him.

"Look around Ginny. There isn't a person here who isn't smiling," Neville stated bluntly. "Anyway I have an idea," he whispered softly to me. "We should bring the DA back."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I whispered back.

"Yeah, it would be our fight against them,"he leaned his head towards Voldermort and his followers.

After a moment of thought I whispered my reply,"You're right. We can't sit here and be afraid. We need to do something."Neville smiled back at me. "This week we gather members," I declared before digging into my scrambled eggs. Right then I decided that I wasn't going to be afraid. I was not going to wallow in my sorrow for Harry leaving me. I was going to fight back.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews make me happy and give me motivation to update ! So review please. :)**


	5. Sweet and Low

**A/N: I didn't send this to my beta yet. Honestly, I'm a little too lazy to send it to her right now, and I feel bad about my lack of update. This isn't exactly how I wanted this chapter to be but I can't seem to have it work any other way. I'm not very happy with it. But, here it is. I'll re-post once I get it beta'd.**

**Diclaimer: As always not mine.**

* * *

"Madame Pompfy !" I screeched out all my might. A passed out Neville leaned heavily on my shoulder. He and I had by chance earned a detention with the DADA professor on the same night. I had stubbornly refused to curse a sobbing house elf. So now I was banging down the Hospital Wing door carrying an unconscious Neville. It was the very least I could do after what he did for me……

_My heart pounded so wildly in my ears as I stood frozen in the middle Professor Puter's classroom, that I could barely hear the curse being shouted from the owner of the wand pointed at me. I squeezed my eyes shut as I prepared for the painful blow, but I never felt it come. _

_I gradually opened my eyes to take in my surroundings. I became overwhelmed as my senses and emotions swirled madly around me. The bizarre laughter of students who attacked us for extra credit and Neville's earsplitting scream blended together into an odd song. I glanced down to find Neville on the floor in front of me. I dropped to my knees to try to help him up. _

"_Looks like your little boyfriend's trying to save your from some pain," Puter mocked. My heart panged at the concept. Neville leaned on my arm to upright himself. He defiantly positioned himself in front of me even as I tried my hardest to push him out of the way…._

I staggered under Neville's weight. With a mighty grunt I heaved him more upright. He had stubbornly blocked me from receiving majority of any spells.

"Madame Pompfy! " I screeched once more before I began to kick at the door in fury. I heard scuttled footsteps rush to the door.

"Miss. Weasley, what are you doing out of bed?" Madame Pompfy questioned after she cracked the door open. Her long gray hair was loose and a robe was hastily thrown over her pajamas.

"Neville-"I grunted as I attempted to move the boy. "He's hurt." Madame Pompfy gasped as she looked Neville over. There was no way you could deny that he looked horrific. His skin was so pale that you could almost see every thin blue vein pumping beneath his skin. The dark shadow of a bruise already had begun to reveal itself against his jawbone. Her eyes widened as she saw a diminutive pool of blood on the floor. A thin but steady stream of crimson liquid, we both knew was blood, flowed from somewhere under his sleeve, down his arm, and dripped off his hand, onto his floor. Madame Pompfy sighed before opening the door more.

"I was hoping that-"She began before abruptly stopping. "Oh, hello there Severus." I froze instantly in me spot. I glanced at our new headmaster.

"I'm certain you remember what you were instructed to do," Snape sneered looking down at us.

"Of course I do Severus. I was just going to tell them that I am unable to help."

"Good," Snape responded before glancing back at Neville and I. " You helping them Poppy, would be like trying to teach trolls ballet, impossible." Madame Pompfry stared at Snape for a moment in confusion before something flashed through her mind. Her facial expression went from confused, to completely serious.

"Yes, like trying to teach trolls ballet," She responding with her tired gray eyes locked on me. She curtly nodded before shutting the door. My jaw dropped in shock. It was hard for me to believe that I was just turned down for help.

"Its almost curfew Miss. Weasley. You would want another detention. You might have to teach trolls ballet for a punishment." The headmaster bid us goodbye.

"What is with the teaching trolls ballet !" I cried out in frustration.

My arms ached from holding Neville up. I just about smacked myself when I realized that I could levitate him. I lowered Neville down to the floor and took out my wand. With a swish and a flick of my wand Neville was in the air.

I was half way to the Gryffindor tower when I realized what they meant by trolls teaching ballet. I froze in my steps with a floating Neville behind me. I turned around and headed over to the familiar tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

I headed down the hall, thinking hard to myself, dragging a floating Neville behind me. I repeated over and over in my head that I needed a place to get help for Neville and to be safe. I finished pacing the all three times and watched as small door appeared. I cautiously opened at door and brought Neville in with me.

A shocked gasp got caught in my throat as I took in the sight around me. The small room was fairly empty. To the far right was a single cot, opposite of the cot was a large cabinet the took up majority of the wall. In the center of the wall, opposite of the door was a large portrait. Gently as I could, I placed Neville down onto the cot.

With a determined stride I headed over to the large cabinet, that I presumed had medical supplies inside. I carefully placed my hand over the brass knob and unlatched the door. The hefty doors sung open to revel dozens of various medical supplies lined in painstakingly exact row. I scanned over the bottles and boxes, trying in vain to figure out what to do.

"I don't know what to do with these," I shouted as I slammed the cabinet doors shut. "I thought this room was supposed to be helpful!" The doors crashed back into the cabinet. The cupboard shook vehemently and I heard a crash come from behind me. I spun around to find the portrait on the ground. I dashed over to pick it up. The portrait was of a little blonde girl that stared back at me with a sweet blank look. I lifted my gaze by to the wall to place it back in its place with a noticed a hole in the wall. It was slightly smaller than the portrait and was placed exactly where the portrait of the little girl was. I stuck my head in the whole to find that it went on for a while before it got larger and dropped down. Curiosity got the better of me. I lit my wand and climbed through the hole.

The stone was icy beneath my bare hands as I crawled through by the glow of my wand. I sighed gratefully when the tunnel grew to a height where I could comfortably stand. I descended a few steps and hope with all my might I wasn't being lead into Voldermort's secret lair or something equally horrifying. I continued though the tunnel as it began to become smaller and resemble the end I entered. I came to a small door without a handle. I push gently on the door. It cracked open slightly to reveal a small slit of light on the bottom before swinging shut again. I pushed one more time and stuck my hand through the slot of light. I lifted the door away stuck my head out of the hole.

I came to see a small living room with a roaring fire and an arm chair. I place the door down on the table beneath the hole. I saw that the door was really an identical match to the portrait in the room of requirement.

"Who are you ?!" the an enraged voice shouted at me. I looked up from the portrait to find the owner of Hog Head staring furiously at me. Hi bright blue eyes stared accusingly at me from behind his glasses.

"Ginny Weasly. I need you help sir," I answered the man. His face went from a look of anger to one of confusion. "Do you know anything about healing?"

"Yes but why would that matter ?"

"My friend was attacked. He's hurt."

"Aren't you from Hogwarts? The nurse there could help you," he answered. I looked at the man with pleading eyes.

"She was instructed not to help. Please sir, I don't know what to do." He sighed heavily before picking the portrait up and gently placing it on the armchair.

"Well get out here so you can turn around, I can get in and we can go." I beamed at the man. Before hopping out. The elderly man climbed in and I followed right after. I lead the man through the tunnel and right into the room of requirement.

"I'm Aberforth," he declared once we entered the room of requirement.

"Thanks for the help, Aberforth," I replied as I showed him Neville. He spent several minutes sighing to himself as he looked the boy over. Aberforth waved his wand several times over Neville, muttering spells to himself. I gasped to myself as Neville's eyes fluttered open.

"There's not much else I know can do," Aberforth grunted. I resisted the urge to hug the grumpy man who quite frankly resembled a goat. He turned to the now conscious Neville, "You boy need to stay and rest. No good it will do you to get beat like this again. You need to heal." Neville started to protest but with one sharp look from the older man he shut up. "You can come back in the morning to get some food and water for him."

I bid him goodbye as he crawled back through the tunnel.

I sighed softly and plopped down on the floor next to Neville. The severity of the situation we were unwillingly thrown in everyday had smacked me like a possessed bludger. I never wanted to give up and go home more than I did at that moment. But being the stubborn Weasley that I was, I didn't allow myself.

I watched Neville drift off in to a drug induced sleep in silence. I knew that there had to be something that I could do. I ran my hand through my hair as I mused over possibilities. My flamboyant red hair cascaded down to fall in front of my face, impeding my vision.

"Aha!" I exclaimed to myself as I flashed back to something Neville had said a couple weeks ago….

_"Look around Ginny. There isn't a person here who isn't smiling," Neville stated bluntly. "Anyway I have an idea," he whispered softly to me. "We should bring the DA back.""Are you sure that's a good idea?" I whispered back."Yeah, it would be our fight against them," he leaned his head towards Voldmort and his followers._

I knew what I had to do. I just needed some help to get started.


	6. Riot

**Disclamier: As always I do not own Harry Potter. **

I sat hidden behind a large wardrobe in the back corner of the Room of Requirement. My head was shoved between my knees to prevent myself from hyperventilating. I waited hidden from view with my hands shaking and my heart pounding loudly in my chest. Memories of the first DA was flooding through my head. Visions of Harry gently caressing my hand to correct wand movements, him standing in the middle of a circle of people explaining the new form of defense we were going to learn. Momentarily immobilized by these memories, memories of how great of a person he was, memories that brought along others. It was those that tore at my broken heart as a reminder of how much I loved him, and of how much he hurt me. But now was the time to stand up and take control. The DA was returning, this time with new leaders and a slightly different purpose.

The sound of the doors to the Room of Requirement opening reached my ears. Nothing but the shuffling of feet was heard subsequent to the 'puff' of the door shutting. I breathed deeply and came to my feet. I hobbled out from behind the wardrobe to face the troops before me. Less than a dozen of my fellow students stood before me, and each and every one of them was staring back at me with an odd look.

"What? You never spend time behind wardrobes ?" I questioned the group.

"She's suppose to lead us?"

"Shh! Shut up.."

"I heard that!" I shouted at the whispering duo " If you have an issue with me you can just leave. You already signed a contract, if you speak a word of these meetings outside of this room and to anyone else that has not signed also, you will become mute, paralyzed, and purple. Oh, and the space behind a wardrobe is a bloody fantastic place. You should visit there some time." My little miniature speech was met with looks of a mix of fear and interest.

"Now that everyone knows what is in store for them if they speak a word of this to anyone, and the fantasticness of the space behind a wardrobe, we can get this meeting started," Neville declared as he stepped up to face the cluster of students.

"We're all here for many reasons. We're here to continue our education in the defense against the dark arts, which is especially important now. We are also here to have a united front against the evil that has decided to reside itself inside of our school," I spoke loudly to the group. "Hogwarts is no longer the safest place for us. This room is now the only place we can be sure that no one is watching us. If you need a safe place to hide, to get healed, to recover, this is it. The people in this room are the only ones you can fully trust, because we are the ones refusing to back down. I don't know about any of you, but I am not going to give up. I'm not going down with out a fight."

With the reassurance that they are not the only ones fed up with how the school has been running, the resistance against Voldmort had officially began.

**A/N: This is my massivly short update, but I figure its better than nothing. The next chapter should be a normal length, if not longer. Review please! **


End file.
